What Happened before
by SophieNGU
Summary: Nine can't forget Emily. But she was just an ordinary human, Nine thought. Now they meet again and Emily isn't who Nine thought she was. Did he really now her? And did she really know him?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**2 years ago.**

"Ma'am, I really need to go up there," I say.

"My friend lives here." The woman looks angry at me. "Now you have to listen. You can't just walk to the elevator," she says.

"Why on earth not?" I answer. This is ridiculous! I can't even go to Stan! And he said I just had to walk to the elevator.

I take my phone and call Stan.

"Hello?" asks a boy. "Stan! You're really stupid, you know? They don't want to let me through!" I hear someone laughing at the background.

"Oh, you're father is listening too? Fine! Thanks for helping me Stan!"

"Okey, okey, I will come," I hear the laughter in his voice.

"He's coming," I say to the woman. After a few minutes I see Stan.

"Finally! I thought you just let me wait here," I say.

"You thought I was that bad? I would never do that, sweetheart!" I role with my eyes.

"Do we have to talk about this again?" I ask with my serious face.

"I don't want to be called sweetheart, okey?" He laughs. I slap him right in the face.

"Why did you do that?" He asks with puppy-eyes. He looks like he is going to cry.

"Haha, very funny," I say. And we walk towards the elevator.

* * *

**A few months later**

We're close. Damn. We're really close. I look into his eyes. We stare at each other.

Today we went to the cinema. It was a very stupid movie, but we laughed all the time.

After the movie we went to the beach. The beach we're now. It was very quiet. It is very quiet.

We were fighting a bit. And than he started to tickle me. Of cours. I fall and I drew him with me and now he's laying on top of me.

I just want to open my mouth to say something if he moves a bit forward.

And we kiss. We finally kiss. I was in love with him after the first day I met him. We kiss a long time. I don't know why, but I like it.

And than my phone rings. Thanks Taylor, I think. She and Stan are the only ones who have my number.

Stan gets up. I stare at him, while I get my phone out of my jacket.

"Emily, we have to go!" I hear Taylor shout. "Now! Don't go home. Wait at the place we have agreed. Go now. There's no time left!"

Stan looks worried. He didn't hear what Taylor said, but he saw my face.

"I-I have to go," I stutter. "It can take some time, but we will see each other again," and than, I kiss him, again.

"I-I wanted to say it a long time ago, but I do it now; I love you," I say and I run away.

Leaving Stan in perplexity.

* * *

_**My first chapter.. Do you like it? **_

_**I had a story-line in my head, but I'm not that good at writing (in English, I'm not a native speaker)..**_

_**I will make next chapter longer, but this was the prologue..**_


	2. To Chicago

**Now**

I'm angry. If you know me you know that I'm often pissed off. But now I'm angry and that's very different. I haven't seen Stan since the moment I left him at the beach. I also didn't hear anything of Taylor since the call.

Wait. Before I become too angry I will introduce myself. My name is Emily. No, that's not true. I want to be Emily, a ordinary girl in Chicago who just fell in love with an ordinary guy. But that's also not true. Who I am is secret, but I will tell you. My real name is Five. I had a lot of other names: Anna, Skylar, Ashley,… But I prefer Emily.

I came with a space-ship to the earth from my own planet; Lorien. I came with eight other kids and nine cepans. Cepans had to guard us. Taylor is my cepan. Or was. I don't know what happened to her. I went very quick to the cabin in the woods, a day traveling from Chicago, but she wasn't there. I stayed three weeks and after the three weeks I gave up. Not Taylor, because I'm still searching for her, but I knew she didn't came to the cabin and wouldn't come.. I was angry back then, maybe more angry as I am now.

I had a lot of troubles. I killed a lot of Mogs. I got a lot of power.

My Legacies. I don't exactly know what my Legacies are. I can control the elements; make fire, fly, freeze water, move the ground and do more things. But I'm not going to tell my other Legacies, right now. It has to stay exciting, you know? But I will tell you about my element control; I got it when I was twelve. First I almost burned the house we lived in down. A year later I could manipulate the air. After that it went quickly.

Wait. I don't have to tell this all now. I'm angry, you know. What's the reason I'm angry? I saw the Mogs kill an innocent girl. And I couldn't do anything. After that I killed all the Mogs who were there, but still.. I'm an idiot. They killed the girl because she saw me creating my symbol in the ground. Yes, we also have our own symbols. Yes, that's a kind of stupid. And yes, that I created it in the ground was also stupid. I told you, I'm an idiot. Now, I'm flying through the air, invisible.

I just told you my second Legacy; Invisiblity. It's very special I tell you this all. Now I'm going to look for Stan. So; I'm going to Chicago. And if Taylor also is there, it's two in one. But I don't know if she's still alive. I hope so. I also hope that Stan will recognize me.

It's one of the safety rules that comes with being a person from Lorien. So I look different. And older. I changed a lot in two years, you know. Not only my eye and hair colour, but also just.. my body.

I land in the middle of the city, but still stay invisible. I walk to the big building where Stan lives, remembering that I have to stay invisible, otherwise I will not get on the top. So I go inside, walk to the elevators and go up.

When I stand in front of his door, I get nervous.

How would he react?

Oh, wait; I first have to turn visible. Of cours.. I turn visible and ring the bell the door. No reaction. Why opens nobody the damn door? I ring longer. Nobody reacts.. I kick the door with my foot. Still nothing. Oh, oh. He moved? Or is he just not home? Yes, of cours that's possible.

I walk back to the elevator. 1 idea left. I don't turn invisible. When I'm at the first ground, I just walk out of the elevator.

"Miss?" I hear someone say. "Where are you coming from? I didn't saw you get in the elevator."

"Oh, I came from my friend, at the penthouse. You know, that boy with black hair.." I say smoothly.

"Oh. You're one of his friends? He takes a lot of them home these days.."

"Oh, yes, I-uhm am one of them."

I say and then turn quickly around and walks to the exit.

He didn't move. That's good to know. I will have to go back another time.

* * *

**Next chapter.. It was still not very long. I work on that. **

**Do you want 'Stan' and "Emily' to meet each other soon?**


End file.
